


Bright Future

by psychomath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: buried 6 feet under.





	Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> 我以为我早八百辈子把这篇发过来了，显然我的脑子出了什么问题。

你在一片耀眼的白色中醒来，纯然的空旷和陌生，对一双藏匿在黑暗地下室中数月的眼睛很不友好。值得高兴的是，折磨你已久的疼痛终于消失了。“什么？我在哪？”你问，半坐起来。

“你很安全，Mr.Graves。”女性的声音，听不出年纪。

“你没回答我的问题，女士。”你试探着站起来，在这个没有尽头的空间里踱步，查探着边界。“我死了吗？”

“是的。”她听起来冷静又坦诚。“就在刚才，不可饶恕咒击中了你，立刻死亡。”

那之前的折磨可没这么痛快。“Grindelwald呢，我们逮住他了吗？”你真的希望知道有某个人补上了你（并非自愿）搞出的烂摊子，“我得知道他是否还在逍遥法外，制造更多受害者。”

“是的，在你死亡的一天后，Newt Scamander和你的同僚抓住了杀死你的巫师，就在默默然差点摧毁半个纽约之后。”她轻柔而缺乏感情的语调听起来有点无奈。

“Scamander？啊，Theseus的兄弟。”这个名字让你想起躲闪的目光，风尘仆仆的外套，磨损的皮箱，雀斑，动物，很多危险的动物。“没想到他会是个当英雄的料。”

“他们找到我了吗？”死在肮脏的地下室里发臭对一个部长来说也太不体面了。

“你的问题真的太多了，”她温和地批评你，“当天下午。你的葬礼就在第二天早上，今天开始的那场雨一直持续到了明天。”

你静静等待她继续，“什么，你在等我告诉你你看起来不错吗？在被一个黑巫师囚禁在地下室三个月之后？”你确实感受到了一个白眼，“真刻薄。”

你整了整袖子，“所以，你能看到未来？”

长久的沉默。“想都别想。”

你知道自己能得到想要的，“我还没开口呢。”

“Percival，别自寻烦恼。”但你可不知道放弃是怎么一回事，你只是好奇，又不是说这会造成什么伤害。“拜托，就，只最重要的。”

一声叹息，“只最重要的。”

你在温暖的小木屋里，生肉，木料，草药和动物毛发的味道。一个瘦削的年轻人背对着你，正麻利地处理着鸡肉。他转过身来把饲料桶递给你，你看到了红发，雀斑，蓝眼睛，精致的鼻梁和上面的伤疤。Newt Scamander笑起来，打开了门。

草汁和水汽的味道，风和沙漠的触感。在这个神奇的皮箱里，你朋友的弟弟丝毫没有你从他兄弟那里获知形象的影子。他快活又自豪，从容又自信地一一介绍这些神奇的家人，抚摸危险的野兽温柔得像逗弄一只奶狗。他给你展示那个美得惊人的蜷翼魔，脸上挂着恶作剧得逞的坏笑，看起来年轻天真得不可思议。

可这又有什么重要的呢？你的心却不受控制地跳动。

你吻了他，这个尝起来像草汁，尘土，雨水和肉桂的男孩。

————————-

追捕了一伙澳洲蛋白眼走私商两个月后，你们和箱子里新加入的伙伴都需要休整。为什么不搬来我家呢？你劝服了羞涩的爱人，他绝不会带来一点麻烦。

你们一起裹着毯子挤在壁炉前的沙发上，像两只腻歪的猫，他把笔记本摊在你胸口上写写画画，而你在读一本硬派推理，却因为火焰的噼啪声和他贴在你小腿上的冰凉脚趾迟迟不能进入状态。有他在身边你总是很难专心，他，这个年轻大胆的小偷，轻而易举地用羞涩的微笑，蓬松的头发和灵活的手指窃取了你全部的注意。

“Scamander先生，我确信根据Graves法第七章第一节第四条，你已经用你冷冰冰的四肢给本人的私有热量带来了情节恶劣的损害。”你懒洋洋地开口，看着他的表情在你的语言挑逗下变得暧昧，“我太抱歉了，法官先生。”他把笔塞到本子里，随手拿开，“请务必告诉我如何对我造成的伤害进行弥补，我不介意多交些罚金。”那双蓝色的眼睛，在低垂的金棕色睫毛后无声地诱惑着你，你怀里抱着一个美丽的青年，精巧的锁骨和微微张开的嘴唇，被炉火镀上一层金边，比一百箱鸟蛇蛋还宝贵。

你深深吻他，抚摸他，进入他，吮吸他仿佛他的皮肤是金色的蜜。你比任何人都清楚他的坚韧，但抚弄他仍像是抚弄新生的叶芽。没人比你了解他的敏感，在你恶质的冲撞下，这个前来偷吻的月神耸动着，呜咽着发出快活的低喘。

————————

Theseus把一封吼叫信寄到了你的办公室，他的怒火和洪亮的男中音给全楼的人造成了不小的惊吓，你有些惊讶魔法暴露等级时钟没直接跳到深红色。

Newt显然受到了很大的打击。他在无数次催促后从箱子里磨磨蹭蹭地爬出来，而你已经忍无可忍了。

“看看我们，Newt，两个从事高危险性职业的男人，聚少离多，分别来自两个遥远的国家，且目前处于一段不受祝福的有年龄鸿沟的关系。”

他红棕色的脑袋埋得低低的，浑身颤抖，眼泪砸在地板上。而你失去了所有的力量。“我老了，宝贝，老头子总是得负责破坏所有乐趣。你看，我如此清楚所有的这些障碍，但仍然自私地，诚挚地恳请你，”

你单膝跪了下来，一个指头一个指头地松开他紧攥着裤边的拳头，“和我结婚。”

戒指出现在神奇生物学家漂亮的手上。

而且比你陪伴他的时间更长。它在你不能时抚慰他，守护他，跟着他翻过积雪的山脉，深入潮湿的丛林，探索无尽的沙漠。直到他平安归来，带着世界各地的尘土和一屁股麻烦，砰地一下重新出现在你的面前。

多完美啊。你们在一起的时间仍然不像期望的那么多，但都很甜蜜。你在你的岗位上殚精竭虑，伸张正义，而他四处奔波，完成他的书稿，保护他爱的动物。你竟然如此幸运，遇见这样一个温柔坚强的人，而他爱你如同你恋慕他。一切都如此完美。

直到绿光击中你。

你看着你素昧平生的爱人撑着一把黑伞，雨水落在他的靴尖。他真的是个甜蜜的小伙子，即使跟兄长的朋友从未谋面，仍然为这场悲剧性的死亡流下了眼泪。

你甚至不能替他擦掉眼泪。

因为你已经身处六尺之下，再无回转可能了。

 

Fin


End file.
